To All IR Agents
by JoTracy123
Summary: this is my take on how the boy mother died in Jeff's point a view. hope it gets across ok. had this story up here years ago but i did delete it. everyone enjoy xx and please R &R everyone xx


To all International Rescue Agents

_In Jeff's Point a View_

_**A/N: A BIG THANK YOU AND A BIG HUG TO MY NEW BETA READER STARJESTER12 FOR** **BETA READING** **THIS FOR ME. **  
><em>

This is a story about my beloved Wife Lucy

"Greetings," I am Jeff Tracy, head of International Rescue. I have five sons and a few friends, who help me out with International Rescue as you are some days when all four boys are out on a rescue for 48 hours, maybe more than that. I guess sometimes I wish the boys would not have put themselves in danger, but I know that each and everyone one of my sons would do itall over again.

I would like to take you back to around twenty-six years ago. When my beloved wife Lucy died on us just after Alan was born. At the time Scott was nine years old, Virgil was eight years old , John was seven years old , Gordon was only eighteen months old and our Alan was only two days old.

When Lucy died, I really hated giving the boys the bad news that...that their mommy was never coming home again. It brought tears to my eyes just telling them.

It was about 2 am in the morning when Lucy died. I was with my mother in the hospital where Alan was born.

"I'm sure that Lucy is going to be okay, Jeff," said Mother comfortingly.

She was glad to be there for the next Tracy coming along which was Alan, as you know. The other boys were in bed. The hospital gave us a room for Scott, Virgil and John to sleep in. We had Gordon with us in the waiting room.

"I just hope everything is going to plan," I said.

So we waited for like _ages_ for Lucy to have Alan but once she did, she looked really happy that she had her five sons with her. But 2 hours later after Alan was born, she wanted to be on her own.

So a few hours later we stayed at the hospital because we knew that something had gone 's midwife came into the waiting room with tears in her eyes.

The doctor came into the waiting room and handed Alan to me.

"Here you go Mr Tracy, you have another boy" said the midwife.

"There is something I need to tell you and it is not good news," the doctor said gently as he looked me in the eye.

"What... what's happened?" I asked, starting to feel really scared that something might have happened to her.

I had the feeling it was not good news and there was tears running down my face already.

The Doctor put a hand on my shoulder and said,

"I'm so sorry Mr Tracy, there was nothing we could have done to save her, you see, she died in her sleep._I am so sorry Mr Tracy we did all we could."_

As soon as I heard the bad news, I thanked the doctor for looking after Lucy for last part of her life. I knew from this day forward that I was going to miss her really badly but I had 4 young boys to look after plus a new born to the mix as well. I didn't know how I was going to cope.

It was painful you know, losing Lucy.I think all of my boys are closer together now than what they were. Scott at the age of nine years old was starting to grow up fast and started helping Grandma and I with the rest of his brothers. The thing that hurt me the most was that Virgil, my second oldest, had her looks and talents of music and art and Gordon had her talent of swimming.

Letting Lucy go that day was hard for all of us, we said our goodbyes to her in the hospital room. On that day, Virgil played his mum's favourite on the piano for her. Thinking back, I don't think I spent as much time with Virgil as I should have. But now that Virgil has his own little girl then I know that I need to put things right with him. He may have forgotten, but it was really tough going for all of us. Even for Alan and Gordon.

Virgil was badly affected by Lucy's death. He was the closer one to her and was always everywhere she went. Even if it was to put Gordon to bed, he would have been there. Scott managed to bring Virgil back to his old self again. But it took over two years for him to get over her dying. Even my own grandkid Robyn, which is Virgil's little girl, has a bit of Lucy in her.

My wife Lucy will always be in my heart and in Scott, Virgil and John's hearts no matter what comes their way. No matter how much danger they get themselves into they will always be the apples of their mother's eye

As a family we have been through a death of a family member and got something good out of it. We have International Rescue. We go out not knowing what we are going to find out there, but we always do what we can for the world. There are times when I think _"God, they're going to kill themselves out there!_" or times when I can say "Well done boys, you've done it again!"

I think about Lucy every day, but there is one thing I can't do, whichis to open up to the boys about Lucy. I love the boys, all of them, but I did wish when Virgil were about to become a father that Lucy was there to see her grandchild coming into the world. Virgil feels really awful because he wasn't there to see Robyn being born. He only has just found out about Robyn. He found out when he went to a High School Reunion Dinner but is doing a great job with Robynnow. You would think that Virgil was there the whole time. I just hope and pray that Virgil doesn't have to lose Jo the way that I lost Lucy. Because I know that it would break his heart to lose Jo, as she means the world to him.

There was one day I was upset about Lucy and Scott got me to open up to him. I don't know how he did it but I managed to open up to him and he told me this.

"Dad, Mom is in your heart. She will always be but Mom is also looking down on us. Every time the sun, moon and stars shine down, she is there."

Scott was right all along.

As the years went by, Scott helped Mother and me to bring up his younger brothers. When Scott was in High School with Virgil and John, he was looking out for them. When Virgil and John were getting bullied in school, Scott would have stood up for them.

All the boys achieved their goals

Scott got into the U.S Air Force,which really worried me for a while. I couldn't believe the girls he had in the U.S Air Force.

Virgil was educational at Denver School of Advanced Technology. He also became a pianist, composer and an artist.

John became a book writer and an astronaut which makes him the person for Thunderbird 5.

Gordon got into The World Aquanaut Security Patrol.

Alan becomes a racing driver and an astronaut. He may be the youngest in our family, he never had a mother to bring him up and I hope he makes Tin- Tin a very happy lady.

All my dreams did come true. Quite a few of my boys became astronauts. International Rescue has been going for nearly 6 years now and I know that to this day Lucy would have been proud of her boys and what they are doing for the world today. I hope that one day I will be able to open up to Alan and Gordon about Lucy. Alan and Gordon may not know what happen with their mother but Lucy would have always called them her Babies and without the help of my mother I would not have gotten over Lucy dying and trying to cope with bringing all the boys up along with me working at the same time. She has been my rock through it all.

I want to say thank you Mother for helping me. I know that one day you will need my help too.

THE END


End file.
